Why you gotta be so Mean?
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt finally gets his closure with the Homophobic bully that made his life hell.</html>


Disclaimer: I own GLEE! Oh no wait, I don't *pouts* I also don't own this song, which is a shame because it's amazing.

A/N: All mistakes are mine

Main Pairings: Kurt/Blaine

Warnings: Bullying, Cuss Words, BoyxBoy Love

This is just a bit of harmless fun. My first time writing a Glee One-shot!

….

Mean.

…

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this" Blaine asked, worry laced his voice as well as his features.

Kurt just rolled his eyes in response "Blaine, I'm sure. And besides Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike will be there to prevent anything from happening to me" Kurt flashed a smile to his boyfriend and tugged the slightly shorter boy closer to him. "And don't forget my possessive over protective boyfriend will be there to protect me" Kurt's breathe ghosted over the Warbler's face.

"However could I forget that, if he is as possessive as you say he is, I better hope he doesn't catch me kissing you" Kurt giggled lightly as Blaine closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against Kurt's soft supple ones.

Their lips danced a familiar waltz and their hearts performed a matching Rumba. They panted softly as they pulled apart; Kurt smiled in response to Blaine's.

"Right well let's get this over with then" Blaine announced and grasped Kurt's hand in his and proceeded to pull him along the empty corridor, their footsteps echoing off the metallic lockers. Kurt trod a familiar path towards the auditorium.

Blaine pushed open the double doors and smiled as he saw all of Kurt's friends in their places for Kurt's song.

Kurt giggled as he ran to hug Rachel and Mercedes. The three embraced each other tightly.

"I've missed you two Diva's"

"Right back at you, you Diva" They smiled at each other and then turned suddenly serious when Finn and Puck, along with Sam and Mike pulled Karofsky into the room.

"I won't join your stupid HomoExplosion!" David ground out roughly.

Kurt surprised everyone by talking to the bully.

"Why would you think that they would want you to join, you don't exactly offer much" he scoffed.

David just sneered "Oh look, the fag's back" he spat the word fag out as though it was something horrible on his tongue.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm, preventing him from launching himself at the closet case.

"Whatever, just shut up and listen to what I have to say to you, you Neanderthal!"

Kurt intertwined his hand with his boyfriend's and they climbed the stage together, Blain placed a light kiss on Kurt's cheek and walked towards Artie, who was holding out his guitar. He slung the strap over his neck and let the instrument rest in place within his hands.

The others filed into position behind the two. Whilst Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike blocked Karofsky into place, forcing him to sit down in the seats, making sure he was sitting right in the middle.

Kurt nodded his head to Blaine and Blaine began playing out a tune; With Artie joining in with his guitar.

Kurt began singing, his eyes locked onto Karofsky's in a slight glare.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

The band began their parts in the song. Kurt began gaining more confidence and began to sway on the spot to the beat of the song. The rest of New Directions joined in on the chorus, in a harmony, swaying along with Kurt.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Kurt pointed to Karofsky and then started dancing across the stage, letting the feel of the words and music flow over him.

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

Karofsky just watched on in shock as he registered the words of the song.

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
><em>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know what you don't know<em>

Kurt twirled around his friends smiling at each of them in turn._  
><em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

He made his way towards Blaine and twirled around him all the while keeping his eyes locked on Karofsky's.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
><em>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
><em>

Kurt jumped off the stage and walked till he was standing in front of the bully. His unwavering stare was beginning to get to the homophobic bully, and Karofsky began to fidget in his seat.

_But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

Kurt listed all the traits, counting them on his fingers with a dramatic flare.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Kurt regained his original place on the stage and danced around Blaine with a smile of relief on his face, while the rest of the New Directions danced with him, singing the echoes.

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The last line finished with a flourish and Kurt stood there with a large smile on his face as his hand trailed a familiar path from his forehead to trailing across his hair. He smirked at Karfosky and finally broke the eye contact he held with him throughout the whole song.

Everyone clapped and cheered and surrounded Kurt in a group hug while Karofsky was left in shock, alone in the seats.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss. After they pulled apart he leant forward so his lips brushed Kurt's ear "I'm so proud of you"

Kurt smiled widened in response. He had finally got his closure with the Bully who made his life a living hell.

…

R&R Please! Was it bad? Good? Okay?

Song: Mean by Taylor Swift


End file.
